Aventuras con mis amigos
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, viejos amigos de la infancia, se reencuentran por primera luego de varios años sin verse. Lo que comienza siendo una reunión entre amigos termina convirtiéndose en una noche apasionada de sexo y placer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Jessica Vidal, Aventuras con mis amigos. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, viejos amigos de la infancia, se reencuentran por primera luego de varios años sin verse. Lo que comienza siendo una reunión entre amigos termina convirtiéndose en una noche apasionada de sexo y placer. Tentada por lo prohibido del romance erótico con sus amigos, Hinata se entrega a su deseo sexual y se deja seducir y dominar por Sasuke y Naruto.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**TENTADA POR MIS AMIGOS**

—Adelante—dije con una cálida sonrisa. —Pasen por favor.

Estaba realmente emocionada por volver a verlos, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que no veía a Naruto y a Sasuke. Ambos eran viejos amigos de mi infancia, crecimos y estudiamos los tres juntos, pero luego de graduarnos de la universidad cada uno siguió con su destino y nos dejamos de hablar.

Era una pena que hubiese pasado eso. Cada tanto pensaba en todo lo que habíamos compartido juntos, las horas de juegos y conversaciones que tuvimos. En varias oportunidades a lo largo de estos años pensé en comunicarme con ellos, pero nunca lo hice, vergüenza tal vez.

Por suerte para mí, Naruto sí lo hizo. Había entrado a mi cuenta de Facebook cuando vi una invitación de Naruto Uzumaki. No podía ser, fue lo primero que pensé. Es otro Naruto, seguramente, me dije intentando no hacerme ilusiones. Pero no, era mi viejo amigo Naruto.

Así que acepté sin dudar su invitación y nos pusimos a hablar. Me contó un poco de su vida, de cómo se había ido a otro país a seguir con su profesión, cómo le había ido bien en ese tiempo, pero también como extrañaba volver a su tierra, lo cual había hecho un mes antes de que volviéramos a hablar.

Yo le conté un poco de mi vida. Me gradué de la universidad como psicóloga y estaba trabajando de eso desde entonces desde mi propio consultorio. Seguimos hablando un poco más y surgió Sasuke en la conversación. Si, había hablado con él, me dijo, también a través de Facebook. Seguía viviendo aquí en la ciudad y se iban a encontrar personalmente en unos días. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos los tres juntos, le dije a Naruto? Y eso hicimos.

—Hinata—me dijo Naruto. —¡Hasta que por fin nos vemos Hinata-chan! Tanto tiempo, dattebayo.

Me acerqué a él y le di un fuerte abrazo. Mi cabeza apenas le llegaba al hombro. Naruto puso sus manos en mi espalda y me abrazó como solo él podía hacerlo, con completa efusividad. Apenas lo dejé de abrazar, Sasuke abrió los brazos, a diferencia del rubio a él le gustaba más que siempre fuera yo quien lo abrazara.

—Hina— me dijo Sasuke con esa sonrisa arrogante. —Si que te desapareces.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho— le dije. —A los dos los extrañé— agregué.

Luego de los saludos protocolares, de hablar un poco de las novedades y de todo eso, nos sentamos a comer. Pedimos pizza. No tenía intención de cocinar ya que quería prestarles la debida atención a Naruto y Sasuke. Y, aunque la verdad es que me hubiera encantado cocinar para ellos, sentía que sería algo demasiado formal, por lo que opte por una de nuestras comidas de adolescencia.

Hablamos de un poco de todo, incluso de nuestras parejas previas o de si estamos viendo a alguien en ese momento. Los tres estábamos solos, al menos oficialmente. Sasuke estaba viendo a una mujer pero no parecía ser algo serio. Naruto, recién llegado del extranjero, todavía no había conocido mujer alguna. Yo, por mi parte, había roto con mi novio unos seis meses atrás. Creo que Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta que no quería hablar del tema y no me preguntaron la causa de la ruptura. Lo agradecí, siempre habían sido muy considerados con mis sentimientos.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en la sala. Ya habíamos bebido algo de cerveza con la pizza y luego decidí abrir una botella del mejor vino para disfrutar con mis amigos. La charla fue relajándose con el paso del tiempo y, envalentados por el alcohol, fue entrando en temas peligrosos.

—¿Te acuerdas de Hotaru? — le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

—¿Cómo no me voy a acordar?, dijo Naruto riéndose. —Pobre mujer, como la dejamos...

—¿Qué? —les pregunté. —No entiendo... ¿Qué pasó con Hotaru?

Hotaru era una amiga mía. Durante el primer año de universidad habíamos estudiado juntas, pero luego la perdí de vista. Sabía que encontraba a Sasuke atractivo. Varias veces me insistió en que le hablará bien de ella a mi amigo, pero Sasuke no estaba interesado. O al menos eso pensaba.

—No sé si debería decirlo...— dijo Sasuke, pero igual siguió hablando.

—Hotaru, como sabes, me consideraba atractivo. No la culpo, yo también me considero atractivo— dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. Era verdad, era atractivo. Lo fue en su época y lo era también en nuestro reencuentro. Tenía una linda sonrisa, con los dientes muy blancos. Era alto y se lo notaba con un cuerpo atlético. Los brazos los tenía grandes y cuando lo abracé pude percibir una espalda ancha y muscular. También era muy arrogante pero eso no le quitaba lo atractivo.

—En una ocasión, durante una fiesta en la universidad, nos encontramos los dos. Yo estaba con mi querido amigo Naruto... Ella no era mi amiga, apenas la conocía. Era tu amiga. En fin... vino y me saludó. Yo, como todo un caballero, también la saludé. Y empezamos a hablar. Era una fiesta, ten en cuenta. Habíamos los tres tomado mucha cerveza, por lo que una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos besándonos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hotaru nunca me había contado eso. Tampoco Sasuke ni Naruto.

—Naruto— continuó Sasuke con la historia, —no se quedó atrás y también la besó. No cuando yo la estaba besando, obviamente... Entonces se hacía tarde, la fiesta se estaba terminando y se me ocurrió invitarla a mi apartamento. Naruto también decidió venir. Finalmente llegamos los tres, entramos y nos fuimos directo a la cama. Y tuvimos sexo...

—¿Quieres los detalles? — preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Los detalles son lo más divertido— agregó Naruto.

No le respondí, sino que seguí mirándolo en estado de shock, sentía mis mejillas arder. ¿Era acaso una broma?

—Comenzamos a besarnos... Hotaru y yo, y Hotaru y Naruto... Naruto y yo no... aclaro por las dudas— dijo Sasuke con una voz tan seria que casi me hace reir, pero al volver a relatar su aventura me quedé nuevamente muda y sonrojada. —Comenzamos a besarnos, le quitamos la falda y su camiseta. Comenzamos a besarla por todo el cuerpo, los pechos, el culo, la panza, el cuello... Todo el cuerpo. Naruto y yo nos quitamos la ropa y nos paramos frente a ella, que ahora estaba arrodillada. Tomó nuestros... miembros... y nos comenzó a chupar. ¡Oh dios, que bien que la chupaba! No queríamos que la noche se acabase tan pronto entonces Hotaru nos dejó de chupar y la acostamos sobre la cama boca arriba. Yo fui primero por su boca nuevamente y Naruto fue por su vagina. Estuvimos un rato así y luego cambiamos posiciones. Luego... yo me sentí con ganas de probar algo nuevo, por lo que trate de entrar por su culo... mientras Naruto estaba dentro de ella yo se la metía por atrás. Acabamos los tres al fin de unas horas y a la mañana siguiente lo hicimos de nuevo. Luego nos separamos y no nos vimos más.

Estaba shockeada y muy avergonzada por lo que Sasuke me había contado. Nunca me imaginé que podrían hacer eso mis dos amigos de la infancia. Estaba muy sorprendida. Y, por más que lo quisiera negar también estaba algo caliente. Su descripción detallada de lo que sucedió esa noche me había puesto muy caliente. Hacía seis meses que no tenía sexo desde que me separé de mi novio. Y ahora estaba con estos dos especímenes de hombre muy atractivos. Altos, musculosos, con lindos labios... Vi a Naruto de reojo poner una mano sobre su bulto para acomodarse. Creo a él también la historia de Sasuke le afectó en forma especial. El alcohol que habíamos consumido también ayudaba a reducir las inhibiciones.

—Increíble— dije finalmente intentando parecer tranquila. —No sé qué decir.

—¿Por qué increíble? —dijo Sasuke sonriendo. —¿Acaso no somos los dos lo suficientemente atractivos como para participar de un trió?

Sasuke bien sabía que la respuesta era que sí. Sí, eran muy atractivos. Era peligroso para una mujer estar con dos hombres como ellos. Si se lo proponían podían seducir a cualquier mujer. Incluso a mi... Negé con la cabeza, se trataban de Sasuke y Naruto, ellos no me miraban así.

—¿Nunca has hecho algo así? —me pregunto Naruto, y yo solo moví la cabeza.

—No, mi novio quiso hacerlo una vez, pero con otra mujer—dije un poco avergonzada.

—Deberías hacerlo—me dijo Naruto. —Es bueno probar cosas nuevas. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar, dattebayo.

—Bueno, como dije antes rompí con mi novio— les dije mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos, ese tema me ponía muy nerviosa.

—Es difícil hacer eso con un novio Hina-chan— dijo Naruto, —Se puede poner celoso. No es buena idea, o tú, en caso de que lo hagas con una chica.

—Lo mejor— dijo Sasuke de repente. —Es hacerlo con dos hombres que no conozcas.

—No me sentiría cómoda de esa manera.

—Entiendo— dijo Sasuke. —Quizá entonces lo mejor sería que lo hagas con dos hombres que sí conozcas—dijo sugestivamente haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran aún más igual que el sonrojo de mi rostro.

Miré a Naruto y vi como asentía con la cabeza lo que decía Sasuke. Y sin poder evitarlo en mi mente apareció una imagen de Naruto y Sasuke, desnudos frente a mí, con sus miembros erectos a centímetros de mi cara.

Me llevé la mano a la cara. —No se...— dije.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se me acercó. Se sentó a mi lado y puso un brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Cuando vi tus fotos en Facebook no podía creer lo hermosa que te habías vuelto. Ya eras muy linda cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero nunca me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora. Al menos no en la forma en que un hombre ve a una mujer.

Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá, se acercó hasta que nuestras piernas entraron en contacto.

—Yo tampoco podía creer tus fotos. Tus piernas, tus pechos, tu trasero...—dijo Sasuke coquetamente haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

Aquello me sorprendió ¿Hablaron de mí entre ellos? ¿Sobre mi cuerpo? ¿Tenían planeada esta noche? Se me cruzaron estos y tantos otros pensamientos. Pero yo tampoco podía actuar como una mujer inocente. Yo también vi las fotos de Sasuke y Naruto, vi sus fotos de playa donde mostraban sus abdominales definidos, sus espaldas anchas, sus brazos fuertes y sólidos. Me parecieron muy sexys. Si no hubiesen sido mis amigos hubiera intentado hablar con ellos para que me invitasen a salir y pasar la noche con ellos. Pero eran mis amigos. ¿O acaso no importaba que fueran mis amigos? ¿Cambiaba en algo mi atracción física a ellos? Parecía que para ellos eso no era importante.

—¿Están seguros? —les pregunté.

Naruto me respondió afirmativamente con un beso en el cuello y Sasuke al poner con su mano en mi pierna. Yo les confirmé lo que íbamos a hacer con un leve gemido que escapó de mi boca. Nunca antes de este momento había pensado que estaría en esta posición, con Naruto de un lado y Sasuke del otro. Tocándome y besándome de un modo que los amigos no deben hacer. Yo permanecí sentada, quieta, con los ojos cerrados experimentando las sensaciones en mi cuerpo del beso de Naruto y de la mano de Sasuke.

De repente Sasuke tomó mi cuello con su mano y orientó mi cabeza hacia la suya. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos y nos besamos. Su lengua trató de entrar dentro de mi boca pero dude en dejarlo. Quizá ya es demasiado tarde para resistirme. Abrí un poco los labios y él entró dentro sin miramientos, con ansias, sin esperar permiso. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron por primera vez desde que lo conocí a cuando éramos pequeños. Nunca pensé que llegaría a este momento de mi vida, besando a uno de mis mejores amigos.

Mientras Sasuke me besaba, Naruto no se quedó quieto, sino que siguió dejó de besar mi cuello y comenzó a tocarme la pierna con su mano. Trataba de meter su mano en mi entrepierna, pero no lo dejé. Estaba yendo muy rápido. Naruto se dio cuenta de mi resistencia y, en cambio, subió su mano y me tocó el abdomen. Levantó la camiseta que estaba usando y tocó mi piel con sus fuertes manos. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Me gustaba como se sentía su mano sobre mí y lo dejé seguir con su manoseo.

Sasuke, por su parte, dejó de besarme la boca por un instante y volvió su atención a mi cuello. Mi respiración se aceleraba con cada uno de sus avances sobre mi piel. Mi cuello era uno de mis puntos débiles. Me volvía loca cuando me besaban ahí. No tuve que decírselo a Sasuke; él ya lo sabía al escuchar los gemidos de placer cada vez que me besaba en el cuello.

Naruto, con una mano en mi abdomen, movió su otra mano a mis pechos. Tenía un escote amplio que le permitía a mi viejo amigo observar mis senos. Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba interesado en mirar, sino que quería sentirme con sus manos. Puso su mano sobre mis pechos por sobre la camiseta y comenzó a masajearlos con fuerza con sus robustas manos.

Sasuke dejó de besarme nuevamente y se interesó, como Naruto, por mis pechos. Pero Sasuke no se iba a conformar con solo tocarlos por sobre la camiseta. Él quería sentirlos piel a piel. Levantando los brazos, y con la ayuda de su amigo, Sasuke me quitó la camiseta dejándome mis senos casi al desnudo, sólo el sostén como obstáculo. Naruto puso sus manos sobre mi sostén y, sin tomarse el tiempo para quitármelo, lo tiró hacia abajo y dejó mis pechos sueltos. Mis ojos seguían cerrados. No quise abrirlos. Tenía temor de enfrentarlos, de ver a mis amigos a los ojos, de ver esa pasión animal que los guiaba para hacer lo que estaban haciendo con su amiga de la infancia.

Mientras Naruto tocaba mis senos, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad de mis labios libres para probarlos otra vez. Esta vez su beso fue inesperado. Pensaba que Sasuke y Naruto iban a jugar los dos con mis pechos, pero no fue así. Sasuke fue más agresivo la anterior vez. Su lengua quería meterse bien dentro de mi boca y sus labios me besaban con una fuerza fuera de control.

Naruto siguió disfrutando de la manipulación de mis senos. Los masajeaba con calma, tocándolos, examinándolos. Sus dedos rodeaban mis pezones, lentamente rozándolos y haciéndome gemir de placer. Pero Naruto quería más. Con dos dedos tomó uno de mis pezones y me pellizcó.

Grité de dolor. O de placer. No estaba segura. Nunca antes un hombre me había pellizcado ahí. Mis pezones eran sensibles. Necesitaban ser tratados con cuidado. Sin embargo, su trato rudo me calentó.

Sentí como Sasuke dejaba de besarme y se levantaba del sillón. Naruto imitó a Sasuke y dejó de tocarme. Era hora de abrir los ojos. Vi a mis dos amigos parados frente a mí. Tomé valor y los miré a los ojos. Estaban sonriendo, aunque sus miradas eran unas que nunca antes había visto.

Miradas de pasión, de calentura. Miradas que los amigos no deberían lanzar a sus amigas, no parecían mis amigos de la infancia.

Me levanté y sin dudarlo Sasuke se puso delante de mí mientras que Naruto me apoyó por atrás. Sentí sus bultos presionados contra mi cula y mi entrepierna. Ellos querían que lo sintiese, que pudiera de esta forma saber a lo que me enfrentaba. Parecían grandes, pero tenía que confirmarlo. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus bultos, al de Sasuke y al de Naruto. Froté mis manos por sobre sus jeans para determinar el tamaño, sus dimensiones. Quedé impresionada con lo que sentía. No me imaginaba que ambos tenían esos tesoros.

Desde detrás de mí, Naruto me quitó el sostén. Ahora sí estaba desnuda desde la cintura para arriba. Pero no desde la cintura para abajo. Pero Sasuke iba a corregir ese error. Postrándose frente a mí, me desabrochó la falda y, de un tirón, la bajó al suelo. Nuevamente cerré los ojos. Me sentía desnuda frente a mis amigos. Me sentía juzgada por ellos. Tenía temor de defraudarlos, que mi cuerpo no sea suficiente para ellos.

Naruto me comenzó a besar el cuello mientras que Sasuke seguía todavía frente a mi entrepierna. Puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y pasé una mano por su cabello. Sasuke se aproximó con lentitud hacia mis bragas y me dio un beso sobre ellas. Otro gemido salió de mi boca. Estaba caliente, muy caliente. Especialmente ahí abajo. Sentí la humedad en mi interior y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía esperar. Otro beso más de Sasuke, pero esta vez puso también sus manos sobre el elástico de mis bragas. Va a bajarlas en cualquier momento, pensé. Así lo hizo, también de un tirón como con mi falda.

Naruto, al notar que mis bragas ya no estaban, dejó de besarme y se arrodilló frente a mi culo, para hacerle compañía a Sasuke en el suelo. Me incliné un poco hacia delante para permitirle a Sasuke acceso a mi vagina.

Sasuke era el primero en besarme allí abajo. Sus labios tocaron el exterior de mi vagina con cuidado. Con mis manos tras su cabeza lo atraje hacía mí. Sasuke sacó su lengua y con lentitud comenzó a lamerme. Naruto, que estaba tras de mí, hizo lo mismo con su lengua y comenzó a sentirme.

Me estaban volviendo loca de placer mis viejos amigos. Nunca me podría haber imaginado estar en esta situación con ellos. Jamás había fantaseado con ellos dos. Quizá ellos sí lo hicieron. Los hombres fantasean con sus amigas, ¿verdad? Nunca se me ocurrió pensarlos de esa forma. Eran mis amigos, no amantes ni novios. Hasta esta noche nunca habían intentado nada conmigo.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron sintiendo con sus hábiles lenguas mi interior. Mi corazón estaba latiendo como nunca antes. Sudor corría por mi cuerpo desnudo. Faltaba poco para alcanzar el clímax. Mi cuerpo ya no podía esperar más. Sólo un poco más... muy cerca... un lengüetazo más...

—Ahhhhh—, grité de placer. Mis rodillas cedieron y no caí al suelo gracia a los brazos de Sasuke y de Naruto que me sostuvieron de la cintura. Mi vagina estaba ardiendo de calentura y sentí las ondas de placer extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo de esta intensidad. Claro que nunca antes había estado con dos hombres a la vez. Y nunca antes esos hombres habían sido mis amigos.

Naruto y Sasuke gentilmente me sentaron en el sofá. Estaba sin fuerzas como para seguir parada. Descansé unos segundos, tratando de relajarme y disfrutar del momento. Pero ellos tenían otras intenciones y no estaban dispuestos a esperar más.

Parados frente al sillón, Sasuke se quitó la camisa apresuradamente.

Observé su torso expuesto, su piel blanca, las venas de sus músculos, los pectorales duros y su six-pack. Estaba mejor que en sus fotos de playa de Facebook. Y era todo mío. Naruto imitó a su amigo y también se quitó su camisa. Pude observar un cuerpo atlético como el de Sasuke, con abdominales definidos y una amplia espalda. Sin duda que mis amigos pasaban su tiempo en el gimnasio, trabajando su cuerpo con sacrificio.

Todo para este momento, para que yo pudiera disfrutar de verlos así.

Me acomodé mejor en el sillón y puse una mano sobre los abdominales de Sasuke. Moví mi mano sobre ellos, con mis dedos sintiendo y experimentando sus músculos. Hice lo mismo con Naruto. No quería que se pusiese celoso de la atención que le estaba prestando yo a nuestro amigo. Los dos eran hermosos. No sabía con quién de los dos quedarme. Por suerte, no tenía que elegir. Los dos eran míos, al menos por esta noche.

Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me levantó del sofá. Luego me tomó con sus fuertes brazos y cargó mi cuerpo sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a caminar y supe a donde me llevaría. Estábamos yendo a mi dormitorio. La noche recién estaba comenzando. Sasuke era muy fuerte; llevarme a cargas parecía no ocasionarle ningún esfuerzo. Mejor así, pensé. Mucha más energía para hacer lo que íbamos a hacer.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Sasuke abrió la puerta y entramos por fin dentro. Naruto siguió detrás. Sin mucho cuidado Sasuke me arrojó sobre la cama. Caí boca abajo pero me di vuelta. Quería verlos a los dos nuevamente. Ver sus cuerpos y sus rostros, esas miradas de lujuria y pasión desmedida.

Yo los miré a los ojos y sonreí, pero ellos permanecieron serios, mirándome el cuerpo. Estaba con las piernas algo abiertas por lo que mis amigos podían ver mi vagina. Mi dio vergüenza por lo que traté de cerrarlas, pero vi a Sasuke mover su cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente en negativa. No me animé a desobedecerlo y volví a abrirlas. Sasuke movió su mano a su bulto y comenzó a masajearlo. Era un llamado de atención. Yo estaba ahí completamente expuesta en la cama mientras que mis amigos solo tenían el torso desnudo. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Me acerqué al borde de la cama y me senté ahí. Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron frente a mí, uno de cada lado, con sus bultos cerca de mi rostro.

Llevé mis manos a cada uno de sus jeans y los toqué, de forma de decirles que no los había olvidado. Quería verlos a los dos pero tuve que elegir a uno de ellos. Quería prestarles la debida atención a sus miembros, por lo que lo mejor era hacerlo uno por uno. Elegí a Sasuke.

Puse mi mano sobre su cinturón y lo desabroché. Luego desabotoné sus jeans y bajé la cremallera. Sasuke no esperó a que yo le quitase los jeans sino que lo hizo el mismo, quitándose también las zapatillas y calcetines y quedando solo luego con sus calzoncillos. La luz del dormitorio estaba apagada pero entraba suficiente iluminación de la calle como para ver su cuerpo. Su miembro trataba de salir de su aprisionamiento y yo lo iba a ayudar a hacerlo.

Puse mis manos en el elástico de sus calzoncillos y di un tirón. Su erección salió con fuerza y se ubicó a centímetros de mi rostro. Era bien grande, más de cualquiera que hubiera visto. Naruto mientras tanto pasaba el tiempo hasta que pudiera prestarle atención pasando su mano por sobre mi cabello y mi cuello.

Ubiqué mi mano sobre su miembro y sentí el calor que emanaba de Sasuke. Su miembro estaba muy duro y caliente. Me acerqué un poco más hacia él y pude olerlo. Un olor varonil propio de un macho caliente con una erección dura y grande.

Quería disfrutar de este momento, de la sensación de mi mano sobre el miembro de Sasuke, de su olor. Pero Sasuke estaba apurado. Empujó sin previo aviso su miembro hacía mis labios y trató de entrar en mi boca. Yo la tenía cerrada pero a Sasuke no le importó. Puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y volvió a empujar con fuerza sobre mis labios. No tuve otra opción más que abrir la boca y dejarlo entrar.

Sasuke era grande y él lo sabía. Seguro que las mujeres con las que estuvo se lo hicieron saber. Seguro que esas mujeres le dijeron que tenga cuidado, que vaya despacio. Pero Sasuke no hizo eso. Sasuke trató de ingresar toda su erección dentro de mi boca de una sola vez. Era demasiado para mí pero Sasuke insistió. Centímetro a centímetro su miembro entraba dentro mío. Lo podía sentir moverse en mi boca, tocar mi paladar hasta llegar hasta mi garganta. Sentí su vello en mi nariz y sus bolas cerca de mi mentón. Lo había logrado. Lo hubiera felicitado si no fuese porque no podía hablar debido a que todavía tenía su miembro dentro de mi boca.

Mientras Sasuke estaba usando mi boca para satisfacer sus deseos más básicos, vi a Naruto frotando su mano sobre su bulto. Sentí algo de pena de ver a mi viejo amigo observando de lejos una escena tan obscena que decidí darle una mano. Literalmente. Puse mi mano sobre su bulto y Naruto decidió que era hora de participar de la acción. Se quitó por su cuenta sus jeans y calzoncillos. Hubiera deseado hacerlo yo pero Naruto ya no podía esperar. No lo podía culpar. Verme con el miembro de Sasuke dentro de mi boca lo habrá calentado mucho.

Sasuke continuaba penetrando mi boca, una y otra vez, mientras yo usaba mi lengua para darle placer su miembro. Escuchaba los gemidos de Sasuke y me alegraba de poder ayudarlo a sentirse bien. Cuando Naruto liberó por fin su erección no pude prestarle la debida atención, aunque la observé de reojo. También era grande, como el miembro de Sasuke. Puse mi mano sobre su erección y comencé a moverla arriba abajo, agarrando su miembro con fuerza. Naruto respondió con gemidos tal como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke.

Sabía que Naruto quería entrar en mi boca pero en ese momento tenía un ocupante. Decidí que era tiempo de probar a Naruto y eso hice. Dejé salir a Sasuke y no le permití entrar nuevamente. Sasuke sabía que su tiempo había llegado a su fin y que tenía que compartirme con Naruto. Naruto no tardó mucho tiempo en aprovechar la oportunidad y puso su miembro en mis labios. Abrí la boca y lo dejé entrar.

Naruto era más tranquilo que su amigo Sasuke y se tomó su tiempo en ingresar su miembro. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, Naruto me invadió. Sentí el calor de su miembro dentro de mi boca y lo duro que estaba. Con mi lengua le lamí la cabeza mientras continuaba su exploración. Finalmente lo sentí en mi garganta y Naruto decidió retroceder, para luego volver una y otra vez a entrar y salir, en forma rítmica, ayudándose con su mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Sasuke no se quedó conforme con la situación y quería nuevamente sentir la calidez de mi boca. Sabía que había una sola forma de dejar satisfechos a mis dos amigos. Tenía que tragarlos a los dos a la vez. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero tenía que hacerlo. Eran mis amigos; se los debía.

Dejé salir al miembro de Naruto y cerré la boca. Luego puse mis manos sobre las dos erecciones que estaban frente a mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que se iban a negar. Estaría juntando sus dos miembros. Los hombres no hacen eso y seguramente se sentirían incómodos si lo intentase. Pero igual lo hice. Junte las dos cabezas de sus erecciones una al lado de la otra. Los escuché gemir pero no quejarse. Podía continuar sin problemas.

Abrí grande la boca, lo más que pude, y los dejé entrar. No entraron todo. Era obvio que no iba a ser posible. Pero si entró la parte más sensible de sus erecciones. Con mi lengua los comencé a lamer, primero a uno y luego a otro. Sabía que lo estaban disfrutando. Los gemidos iban en aumento, su respiración se sentía cada vez con mayor volumen. Estaban cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Iban a hacerlo juntos dentro de mi boca.

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron usándome, penetrando con sus miembros mi boca. A la vez pusieron sus manos detrás de mi cabeza. No querían que me escapase. Sabía lo que tenían planeado. No querían que su semen terminase en otro lugar más que adentro mío. Yo no pensaba contradecirlos. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos. No iba a desperdiciar el semen de mis amigos sobre mi cara, o sobre mis pechos. No, quería saborearlos, sentirlos en mi estómago.

Sasuke llegó primero. Sentí como su miembro eyaculó dentro de mi boca varios chorros de semen, todos yendo directamente a mi garganta y directo a mi interior. Escuché un gruñido animal venir de Sasuke que me costo reconocer. Nunca antes había escuchado a mi amigo de esa forma.

Naruto no tardó mucho más. La eyaculación de Sasuke fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Era lo que estaba buscando para alcanzar su propio orgasmo. El miembro de su amigo todavía estaba dentro de mi boca cuando Naruto emitió sus propios chorros de semen para que pudiera disfrutarlos. Sentí a Naruto algo más salado que Sasuke pero ambos fueron de mi agrado.

Sasuke quitó su miembro por fin de mi boca y Naruto hizo luego lo mismo. Ambos se acostaron boca arriba sobre la cama, uno a cada lado de mí, jadeando y tratándose de recuperar del cansancio. Yo los acompañé y me acosté entre ellos. Era el relleno del sándwich. Me sentía cómoda entre ellos, mis dos viejos amigos de la infancia, amigos con los que había pensado pasar una noche hablando y poniéndome al día pero con los que terminé practicándoles sexo oral y tragando su semen. Sin duda que no me había imaginado que esto podría haber pasado. Pero no me arrepentí de lo que sucedió y esperaba que mis amigos tampoco.

Sasuke inclinó su cuerpo hacía el mío y me miró a los ojos. —¿Cómo te sientes Hina? — me preguntó dulcemente, sorprendiéndome un poco.

—Bien—le contesté con una sonrisa. —Muy bien.

Me alegró que Sasuke se haya preocupado por mí, pero no dijimos más palabras que esas. Creo que no era necesario. Este no era el momento de hablar, sino de disfrutar lo vivido. Naruto puso una mano sobre mi abdomen y comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo. Me daba algo de cosquillas pero no quise detenerlo. Creo que era su forma de decir que él también la había pasado bien.

El sudor de nuestros cuerpos se podía oler en el aire, ese aroma propio del sexo. La respiración de Sasuke y Naruto todavía era agitada pero lentamente iba volviendo a la normalidad. Pensé en lo que pasaría en unos minutos, cuando nos vistiéramos y volvamos a la realidad. ¿Cómo continuaríamos nuestra relación? Temía que lo que hicimos terminará por arruinar todos estos años de amistad. No me lo hubiera perdonado. Pero, por otro lado, una voz pequeña en mi cabeza me decía algo distinto. Quizá lo que hicimos no provocaría un daño sino todo lo contrario, quizá esta noche fue necesaria para cimentar nuestra amistad, para consolidar nuestra relación y para nunca más volver a separarnos...

Rogaba porque fuera así.

* * *

**Este libro es un poco distinto, porque aunque le puse Sasuhina, no solo es de Sasuke y Hinata, sino también de mi lindo rubio. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Jessica Vidal, Aventuras con mis amigos. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**DOMINADA POR MIS AMIGOS**

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia la mía y nos besamos. Había hace pocos minutos tragado su semen pero a Sasuke no le importaba, ni tampoco que hubiese tragado el de su amigo, Naruto. Yo todavía podía sentir sus sabores en mi boca, pero Sasuke y yo nos besamos igual, su lengua jugando con la mía. Pensé que era un simple beso de despedida, que se levantaría de la cama y junto con Naruto irían a sus respectivos hogares y que esta noche que pasé con mis viejos amigos de la infancia se terminaría, pero no fue así. Sasuke puso sus dedos sobre uno de mis pezones y los apretó con delicadeza pero igual me dolieron. Mis pezones eran sensibles y no resistían demasiado contacto. Sólo una lengua y un leve lamido eran aceptables. Pensé en frenarlo cuando sentí su erección contra mis muslos.

Me sorprendí y levanté la mirada hacia su entrepierna. Estaba nuevamente duro. ¡Increíble! pensé. No habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que acabó dentro de mi boca y otra vez ya tenía una erección.

Miré también a Naruto, que continuaba moviendo sus dedos sobre mi abdomen. También él estaba poniéndose duro. No podía creer lo rápido que mis amigos se estaban calentando. Nos habíamos encontrado luego de varios años sin vernos y me lograron seducir sin que yo me pudiera resistir. Los había tragado a ambos por lo que yo ya estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin a la noche cuando para Sasuke y Naruto la diversión recién estaba comenzando.

Naruto fue moviéndose lentamente hacia mi entrepierna. Cuando sentí su aliento caliente en mi vagina ahí supe que ya había llegado a su objetivo. Sacó su lengua y la pasó a lo largo, lamiendo con lentitud a lo largo de mis labios. Comencé a gemir de placer, ayudado también por los pellizcos que Sasuke continuaba haciendo en mis pezones. Naruto metió sus manos bajo mi culo y tomó con fuerza mis nalgas y luego bajó sus labios contra mi vagina. Comenzó a lamer y chupar con fuerza mi clítoris.

Me estaba quedando sin aliento gracias a la habilidad de mi querido amigo. Sentía como el sudor volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, como el placer volvía a tomar control de mí. Sasuke seguía pellizcándome pero también quería más. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, alternando entre pequeños besos y mordidas con sus dientes solo haciendo que la ola de pasión aumentara.

Me iba dejar una marca en el cuello pero no me importaba. Creo que me estaba marcando, haciéndome suya, dejando en claro a cualquier hombre o mujer que me viera en los siguientes días que ya un hombre había hecho de las suyas conmigo. No me importaba; al contrario, sentía algo de orgullo al sentir como Sasuke perdía el control por la calentura que le provocaba y como eso hacía que una pasión animal surgiera de su cuerpo.

La lengua habilidosa de Naruto lamía toda mi vagina hasta que decidió entrar dentro de mí. Sin pedir permiso Naruto atacó el interior de mi vagina con su lengua, tratando de meterla lo más posible dentro. No era su miembro el que estaba dentro pero no me quejaba. Su lengua estaba haciendo un reemplazo muy digno, tan digno que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alcanzase el clímax nuevamente.

Un poco más, pensaba. Más adentro, más fuerte... Los pellizcos de Sasuke eran continuos y no tenían piedad. Sus besos y mordidas en mi cuello me estaban volviendo loca. Comencé a gemir en forma desesperada, sintiendo la humedad en mi entrepierna y preparándome para lo que iba a venir. El orgasmo me llegó con una fuerza inusitada. Lancé un grito que sabía que despertaría a mis vecinos. Balbuceé algunas palabras incoherentes al sentir la potencia del orgasmo que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis piernas expulsando a Naruto de mi interior y con mi mano empujé a Sasuke para que se alejase de mi cuerpo. Estaba demasiado sensible en ese momento y necesita un descanso de la estimulación sensorial que me afectaba.

Naruto y Sasuke se percataron de mi estado y comenzaron a acariciar mi cuerpo con calma. Naruto puso sus manos sobre mis muslos y les dio un suave masaje mientras que Sasuke acarició mi abdomen sensualmente a la vez que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Giré la cabeza y besé a Sasuke, poniendo mis manos alrededor de su rostro. El beso fue apasionado, producto de la calentura que todavía sentía por mis amigos. Mi lengua fue muy agresiva con Sasuke, que dejó que yo lo atacara sin oponer resistencia. Naruto comenzó a deslizarse por mi cuerpo y llegó a la altura de mi cabeza. Él también quería que lo besase y eso fue lo que hice. Se lo merecía por su trabajo en mi entrepierna. Su lengua sintió ahora el interior de mi boca cuando nos besamos con pasión.

Sabía estaba vez que no podía descansar demasiado. Sasuke y Naruto estaban aún calientes, con sus miembros todavía duros, tal como me lo hacían saber al tocar mis muslos y cadera con sus erecciones. Sasuke tomó la delantera al bajar hacia mi vagina y besarla. No necesitaba demasiada preparación para ingresar, Sasuke lo sabía muy bien. No importaba que haya sido su amigo Naruto quien me preparó; Sasuke sería el que me penetrase primero.

Naruto se resignó a la dulce espera besando con sensualidad mi cuello, mientras yo veía a Sasuke tomar su duro miembro entre sus manos y apuntó hacia mi entrada. La cabeza de su erección acarició los labios de mi vagina y yo gemí de placer, pero Sasuke se tomó su tiempo en ingresarla. Arriba abajo paso su miembro por sobre el exterior de mi vagina. ¿Qué estaba esperando? me pregunté. No necesitaba mi permiso; Sasuke sabía muy bien que yo lo quería adentro.

Pensé en preguntarle por se tardaba tanto cuando finalmente lo sentí dentro. Metió su miembro con lentitud dentro de mi interior. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su erección y lo dura que la tenía. Se estaba abriendo paso poco a poco, no porque quisiese sino porque sabía que era muy grande como para meterme su erección de una sola vez. Mi vagina se expandía con cada centímetro de su miembro que me penetraba. Mi apuesto amigo tenía mi cadera en sus manos mientras continuaba ingresando su erección. Escuchaba sus gemidos mientras él podía escuchar los míos. Esto era algo que los dos queríamos y que los dos estábamos disfrutando.

Faltaba poco, lo podía sentir. Ya no quedaba espacio libre en mi interior para Sasuke. Era demasiado grande para mí, no estaba acostumbrada a su tamaño. Al cabo de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, sentí como sus bolas tocaban mi culo y su vello en mi vagina. Había logrado meter toda su erección dentro.

Sasuke no se quedó satisfecho con su logro sino que recién comenzaba la diversión. Lentamente comenzó a retirar su miembro de mi cuerpo y yo ya podía sentir el vacio que me dejaba, un espacio que ansiaba con prisa que volviese a llenar con su miembro. Sasuke volvió de nuevo a meterla hasta el fondo, una y otra vez, en un ritmo constante de penetración. Mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, como la de Sasuke. Yo trataba de contener mis gemidos, pero Sasuke dejaba toda su calentura salir por su boca. Rugía y gruñía sin importarle la imagen de animal salvaje que proyectaba.

Con cada vez mayor rapidez Sasuke continuó el ataque de mi vagina. Abrí los ojos y pude ver como el sudor resplandecía en sus abdominales, como su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho se expandiese en forma constante. Pude ver esa cara de descontrol, una mirada de loca pasión que hacía saber a cualquier persona que nada lo detendría en este momento. Sasuke lanzó una leve mirada a Naruto y su amigo se movió a un costado.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo y pude sentir su pecho contra el mío y su respiración en mi oreja. Sasuke comenzó a morder mi cuello y yo comencé a gemir por el placer provocado. Sasuke se movía cada vez más rápido y por un instante quise que acabase dentro de mi. Tendría que haberle pedido que usase protección, pero no se me había ocurrido en ese momento y creo que aun si se me hubiese cruzado por la mente tampoco se lo hubiera pedido. No, pensé, quería sentirlo dentro de mí sin nada entre nosotros. Era mi amigo.

Además con lo cauta que era él no iba a acabar dentro de mi sin avisarme, ¿verdad?

Sasuke redujo la intensidad de su movimiento y retiró su miembro de mi vagina. Pensé que iba a acabar sobre mis pechos o sobre mi cara. Eso me hubiera gustado, pero no sucedió. Al contrario, Sasuke salió de mí para darle la oportunidad a Naruto de probarme. Que buen amigo que era, pensé. O quizá lo hizo solo porque sabía que estaba cerca de acabar y no quería que la noche se terminase tan temprano. Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo extrahumano al retirar su miembro con tal de poder seguir disfrutándome más tiempo.

Naruto se acercó a mi cuerpo y me tomó de la cintura. Quería que me diese vuelta y así lo hice. Me puse en cuatro sobre la cama, en la posición de perrito que sabía que tanto les gustaba a los hombres. Una linda posición para sentir a Naruto por detrás y a Sasuke por delante. Sasuke no tardo demasiado en acercar su miembro duro hacia mi boca y yo tampoco me tomé mucho tiempo en abrirla y poder saborearlo de nuevo. Su miembro sabía distinto esta vez; ahora tenía algo de mis jugos en su erección y eso me calentó aún más al saborearlo con mi lengua.

Naruto estaba detrás de mí y sabía que en cualquier momento me iba a penetrar. Ubicó la entrada a mi interior con la cabeza de su miembro y entró sin hacerme esperar. El miembro de Naruto también era grande como el de su amigo. Sasuke ya había ensanchado mi entrada cuando estuvo dentro por lo que Naruto tuvo mayor facilidad para ingresar.

Igualmente no le fue fácil tanto para él como para mí. Era grande y mi vagina tuvo que expandirse para darle la bienvenida.

Sasuke tomó mi cabeza y comenzó a usar mi boca. Creo que verlo a Naruto penetrándome desde atrás lo calentó mucho más y por eso no tuvo piedad conmigo. Movía su miembro dentro de mi boca con fuerza, llegando a mi garganta y dejándome sin respiración por unos segundos. No me importaba eso, me gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Me hacía sentir muy sexy saber que mi amigo Sasuke estaba tan caliente conmigo que no podía controlarse, que no podía tranquilizarse y que tenía que penetrarme la boca con toda esa pasión.

Naruto era más tranquilo que su amigo pero tampoco demasiado. Tomándome de mis caderas Naruto me siguió atacando la vagina a la vez que yo sentía sus bolas golpearme el culo cada vez que tocaba fondo. Me hubiera gustado ver la imagen de mis dos amigos usándome a la vez, Naruto detrás de mí con su miembro duro en mi vagina y Sasuke delante, usando mi boca sin importarle nada.

Cada penetración de Naruto que tocaba fondo me empujaba hacia adelante, donde estaba esperando Sasuke con su erección en mi boca, quien también me empujaba con fuerza cada vez que llegaba a tocar mi garganta. Mis viejos amigos me estaban usando y yo estaba contenta con la situación. Quería ayudarlos a alcanzar nuevamente el orgasmo como ellos me ayudaron a mí hace unos minutos.

Naruto continuó con su penetración constante, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Nuevamente se me cruzó por la mente la idea de que iba a acabar dentro de mi cuerpo y no sabía que sentir. ¿Acaso quería sentirlo dentro? Era mi amigo y eso era lo importante. Si Naruto quería acabar dentro entonces yo estaba feliz, y si quería acabar sobre mi culo o en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo yo también me iba a poner contenta. Igual no creía que Naruto fuese a hacer eso, él no era ningún tonto y sabía los riesgos que había si se corría en mi.

Escuché gruñir a Naruto y supe lo que iba a pasar. Naruto decidió sacar su pene y lo vertió en mi culo. La cabeza de su miembro se expandió y sentí los chorros de semen que salieron de su interior. Un semen caliente que pude sentir en mi trasero, varios chorros de placer dentro de mi cuerpo. Comencé a gemir y Sasuke removió su miembro de mi boca, dejándome en paz por unos segundos para poder expresar con mi boca el placer que sentía con Naruto. Fueron varios chorros de semen; no pude contarlos, eran demasiados. Me sentía llena con el regalo que me había dado. Naruto se dejó caer sobre mi espalda, cansado seguramente por todo el esfuerzo realizado para llegar a ese momento.

Sentí su cuerpo caliente sobre mi espalda. Su cabeza se acercó a la mía y me besó el cuello; yo giré la cabeza hacia atrás y le deje que me besase la boca. Ya había dejado demasiado semen en mi cuerpo; no creí que sus bolas tuvieran más en su interior. Siguió besándome un poco más, con su lengua jugando con la mía, hasta que finalmente frenó sus besos.

Naruto se acostó a mi lado y nos quedamos sonriendo y mirando a los ojos durante unos segundos. No era necesario decir nada; los dos habíamos disfrutado lo que habíamos hecho y no estábamos arrepentidos. Creo que incluso si hubiéramos querido hablar no sabríamos que decir.

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes? ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? No, lo mejor era quedar en silencio, disfrutando de un tierno momento juntos y dejar para mañana esas otras cuestiones.

Sasuke seguía al pie de la cama con su erección bien dura. Me había olvidado de su presencia luego de haberlo dejado de chupar para prestar toda mi atención a su amigo Naruto. Ahora Sasuke se estaba impacientando y no podía esperar más. Levanté la mirada y me incliné hacia él para volver a tragar su miembro pero Sasuke tenía otras intenciones. Lo que acababa de hacer Naruto conmigo le hizo recordar a Sasuke que mi vagina se sentía mejor que mi boca.

Subió a la cama y fue detrás de mí en busca de penetrarme nuevamente. Levanté el culo para darle un mejor acceso pero esta vez deje mis pechos y cabeza en la cama. Sasuke tomó mis caderas en sus manos y me acomodó mejor para cuando me volviese a montar. Por un momento dude de si iba a penetrarme otra vez. Pero Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema en penetrarme con su miembro duro, cosa que agradecí enormemente quería volverlo a sentir.

Sasuke no tuvo piedad conmigo sino que comenzó a moverse cada vez con mayor velocidad y fuerza, sin esperar a que me acostumbrase a su tamaño. Con sus manos en mi cadera, Sasuke empujaba su erección con todo su cuerpo hacía el mío, sabiendo que yo no podía escapar, aun si quisiese. Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a tomar volumen con cada penetración profunda que Sasuke lograba alcanzar. Me estaba quedando sin aliento de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo. Sasuke se había convertido en un animal nuevamente, montándome con su erección y penetrándome con una pasión descontrolada. Sentí como sus manos dejaban mi cadera y se movían hacia mis nalgas.

Las estaba masajeando, sintiéndolas con las manos. En forma inesperada sentí como su mano me dio una nalgada sobre mi culo.

—Ay...— grité pero Sasuke volvió a azotar otra vez mis nalgas. Esta vez no grité; no quería que Sasuke se detuviese, me estaba gustando sentir sus varoniles y fuertes manos sobre mi culo. Sasuke volvió otra vez a golpear mi culo con su mano mientras continuaba penetrándome con su miembro duro. La situación era confusa: el dolor y el placer se confundían en una misma emoción. Me gustaba como me estaba dando duro, me gustaba como su erección estaba atacando sin consideración mi vagina. Este era un sexo animal, pasional, tal como debería ser.

Sasuke dejó de darme nalgadas y respiré aliviada por un instante. Me gustaba pero también me dolía. Un descanso a mis nalgas me haría bien. Sin embargo Sasuke no se tomó descanso y movió su mano hacia mi ano.

Mi otro agujero estaba libre y Sasuke no podía ignorarlo. Pasó su dedo por sobre la entrada y trató de meterlo pero no pudo. Sentí como lo retiró y pensé que había cambiado de opinión pero no fue así. Tomó algo de los jugos que brotaban de mi vagina para lubricar su dedo y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez tuvo éxito y pude sentir como mi culo le dio permiso a su dedo a entrar hasta el primer nudillo.

Era una sensación rara aunque no fue la primera vez que experimenté con un dedo ahí dentro. Uno de mis primeros novios lo había intentado aunque yo en esa oportunidad era demasiado joven como para apreciar lo que había hecho. Me había enojado con él por haber intentado hacer una cosa tan pervertida con mi culo. Mi ex novio terminó desistiendo y nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

Sasuke siguió jugando con mi entrada anal, tratando de meter lo más que podía su dedo en mi interior. De a poco lo iba logrando y yo sentía con cada vez más placer su intrusión. Continuaba igual mi amigo con su miembro duro llegando a lo más profundo de mi vagina, no distrayéndose por lo que hacía con su dedo. Podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez y yo también podía disfrutar ambas. Por un momento pensé en tomar en mi boca al miembro de Naruto pero él estaba mirándome con calma y no tenía intenciones de participar. Había quedado agotado por lo que habíamos hecho en esta última hora y se merecía un descanso. Sasuke sin embargo seguía penetrándome con un nivel de energía como si recién hubiese comenzado.

El dedo de Sasuke seguía haciendo de las suyas en mi culo hasta que Sasuke se frenó en seco. Sacó su erección de mi vagina y se agachó hasta poner su cara a centímetros de mi culo. Fue removiendo de a poco su dedo y me sentí vacía sin poder sentir ni su miembro ni su dedo dentro de mí. Empuje mi culo hacía atrás para hacer contacto con su rostro como una forma de indicarle que vuelva a trabajar, que no podía detenerse en ese momento.

Sasuke entendió el mensaje y tomó con sus manos mis nalgas y las abrió, dejando así mi entrada trasera a la vista. Ahora podía observar con detalle mi ano pero Sasuke no quería solo mirar sino que bajó su rostro sobre mi culo. Lo primero que sentí fue el aire caliente de su respiración pero eso duro solo un segundo. Su lengua rápidamente salió de su boca y entró en contacto con mi agujero. No me esperaba que hiciera eso pero no me opuse. Comenzó a mover su lengua por los alrededores durante un buen rato, haciéndome cosquillas pero dándome una sensación nunca antes experimentada.

Al cabo de un tiempo su lengua intentó entrar por mi agujero. Simplemente la punta de su lengua fue suficiente para que comenzase a gemir de locura por lo que Sasuke me estaba haciendo detrás. Mi respiración se iba incrementando con cada lamida que me daba ahí.

Sasuke presionó su rostro sobre mi culo para poder alcanzar más profundidad con su lengua. Mi cuerpo no aguantó más y comencé a temblar por el orgasmo que recorría mi cuerpo. Sasuke había logrado que acabase con su experta lengua en mi culo. Si hubiese estado parada hubiese colapsado en el suelo por las sensaciones que recorrían dentro de mí. El estremecimiento de mi cuerpo fue lentamente dejando paso a la calma a la vez que Sasuke dejaba de lamerme en el culo.

Sasuke sin embargo no me dio descanso alguno. Al sentir la cabeza de su miembro aún duro en mi ano ahí me di cuenta que mi viejo amigo estaba preparando mi otro agujero para penetrarme. Quería metérmela por el culo, mi amigo pervertido, y yo no iba a decirle que no. Si eso era lo que quería hacer, entonces eso era lo que iba a suceder. Tampoco estaba yo con la energía suficiente para frenarlo. El orgasmo que su manipulación anal había causado me había dejado muerta sobre la cama. Sasuke se merecía penetrarme por el culo o por donde quisiera por el orgasmo que me había otorgado.

Esta vez Sasuke tuvo conciencia de que mi culo no era como mi vagina y comenzó a ingresar con calma y lentitud. Admiraba el control que tenía en ese momento. Suponía que la pasión y calentura que tenían iban a hacer que no tuviese ninguna consideración por mí pero no fue así. La lubricación de mi vagina fue suficiente para que Sasuke invadiese mi culo. Centímetro a centímetro fue penetrándome con su gran erección. El dolor era mucho, pero yo era fuerte, podía soportarlo. Tomé las sabanas de la cama con mi mano y apreté con fuerza, a la vez que en mi rostro seguramente se podía ver el dolor que me estaba provocando Sasuke con su miembro duro.

Naruto se apiado de mí y puso una mano en mi espalda y comenzó a masajearme. Luego acercó su rostro al mío y me besó en la mejilla. Era una actitud muy tierna y la aprecié mucho. Me hizo sentir mejor y el dolor lentamente fue desapareciendo. Sasuke, por su parte, continuó con su ataque anal. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar su miembro dentro de mi culo ni cuantos más centímetros faltaban aún. Cuando pensaba que lo peor ya había terminado Sasuke seguía todavía metiendo más y más centímetros de su miembro dentro de mí.

Al cabo de un tiempo que me pareció interminable sentí por fin su vello púbico en mi culo y supe que Sasuke lo había logrado. Yo también lo había logrado, había superado la prueba y lo acepté por completo en mi interior. Sasuke se tomó unos segundos para disfrutarme dentro y luego comenzó a retirar su miembro, para volver a meterlo nuevamente, una y otra vez. La sensación era distinta a cuando lo tenía en mi vagina; Sasuke parecía mucho más grande aquí pero el placer era el mismo. Una indescriptible sensación de estar llena, de sentir que no necesitaba nada más en el mundo que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La erección de Sasuke era todo lo que yo quería.

Naruto continuó acariciándome la espalda y besándome mientras Sasuke continuaba con su continuo ataque a mi culo. Los gruñidos de Sasuke se mezclaban con mis gemidos de placer y mis gritos de dolor.

Eran ruidos obscenos que nuevamente pensé que despertarían a mis vecinos. Quizá ya estaban despiertos y estaban escuchando todo lo que habíamos hecho esa noche. No me importaba nada, sin embargo, en ese momento. Podrían venir a mi dormitorio y tratar de detenernos, pero eso sería imposible. No había forma de separarnos hasta que Sasuke acabase dentro de mí, como sabía que iba a hacer.

Sasuke continuó con su penetración, cada vez más rápido que antes. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza mis caderas cada vez que ingresaba dentro de mi interior. Con un rugido propio de un animal Sasuke me penetró con fuerza nuevamente y supe que iba a ser la última vez, al menos por esa noche. Sentí varios chorros de semen caliente en mi culo.

Había acabado dentro de mi culo, mientras que Naruto lo había hecho fuera de él. La sensación de su semen en mi culo era única; nunca había sentido algo así dentro de mi ano. Creo que Sasuke me había vuelto en una fanática del sexo anal. Me arrepentí por un momento de haber rechazado a mi ex novio por haber intentado hacer lo mismo que ahora Sasuke acababa de hacer. Todas esas oportunidades perdidas de haber experimentado un placer anal único. Pero ya era tarde para lamentos, ahora estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, disfrutando del miembro de Sasuke y de su semen caliente dentro de mi culo.

Sasuke terminó retirando su miembro y se acostó en la cama. Estaba muy cansado, lo podía notar en su respiración. No era sorpresa; había hecho un trabajo muy duro durante varios minutos para poder ganarse la oportunidad de acabar dentro de mi culo. Me moví un poco hacia él y lo besé en la boca. Le estaba agradeciendo por lo que me había hecho.

Sasuke no tenía mucha energía pero respondió al beso con su lengua y nos besamos durante unos segundos.

Ahora si la noche había terminado. Mis dos amigos estaban exhaustos, como yo. Era imposible continuar con esta noche de placer. Me quedé pensando en que sucedería ahora. ¿Se quedarían a hacerme compañía durante la noche o volverían a sus casas? Sasuke fue el primero que actúo, al cambiar de posición y acomodarse con una almohada bajo su cabeza. Me miró a los ojos y con su mirada entendí lo que quería decir.

Me acerqué a Sasuke y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Naruto entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y se aproximó a mi cuerpo, apoyándome por atrás y poniendo su brazo por sobre mi abdomen. Traté de disfrutar la sensación de nuestros cuerpos juntos pero el cansancio pudo más y me quedé dormida pensando de lo que había experimentado esa noche con mis amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Jessica Vidal, Aventuras con mis amigos. Las personalidades de los personajes pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**DISFRUTADA POR MIS AMIGOS**

La mañana siguiente nos despertamos los tres por el fuerte sonido de la alarma, que había olvidado desactivar. Habíamos dormido pocas horas y no estábamos con la energía para volver a tener sexo. Mi cuerpo ya no daba para más y necesitaba descansar por días para volver a recuperarme.

Sasuke y Naruto tampoco intentaron hacer nada conmigo. Creo que ellos también eran conscientes de sus limitaciones. Sus cuerpos, como el mío, debían estar sufriendo luego de toda la actividad que habíamos llevado a cabo horas antes.

—Buenos días Hinata-chan— dijo Naruto y me dio un beso en la boca. Lo dejé hacerlo y jugamos con nuestras lenguas un poco. Me di vuelta hacia Sasuke, quien directamente me besó sin saludarme. Le devolví el beso con ganas.

Quedamos en la cama despiertos unos minutos, acariciando nuestros cuerpos mientras el sol ingresaba por la ventana. Estábamos cansados como para levantarnos, pero el sudor y los restos de semen en la sabana producto de la noche anterior eran molestos.

—Deberíamos ducharnos—dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Acaso vi en su mirada una intención de tener sexo conmigo en la ducha?

Naruto también apoyo a Sasuke en su sugerencia y los tres nos levantamos por fin de la cama y nos dirigimos desnudos al baño. Íbamos a entrar los tres juntos a la ducha, no había duda de ello. Que iba a pasar una vez que estuviéramos dentro era algo que no me podía imaginar.

Una vez dentro del baño, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la ducha para abrir el grifo, Naruto se me acercó por atrás y me abrazó. No estaba erecto aún, pero sentí algo de movimiento ahí abajo cuando hizo contacto con mi culo.

—Las damas primero—dijo Sasuke y comencé a ingresar a la ducha cuando sentí una fuerte nalgada que mi amigo me había dado en el culo. Lo miré con un rostro entre sorpresa y enojo, pero Sasuke sabía que me había gustado lo que me había hecho.

—Mo, Sasuke-kun— le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Una vez dentro, con el agua tibia ya corriendo, los tres tratamos de hacernos lugar en el poco espacio que había. Sin duda que la ducha no había sido diseñada para ser usada por tres personas a la vez, pero eso no nos importaba. Nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto aunque no quisiéramos, aun si alguno de los tres sólo quisiera darse una ducha y no sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de los otros.

Naruto tomó el jabón y lo pasó por mi espalda. Sólo había un jabón para los tres así que tendríamos que compartirlo. Sasuke estaba frente a mí e hizo lo que yo estaba esperando de él. Inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y nuestros labios entraron en contacto. Su lengua trató de abrirse paso para poder ingresar a mi boca y yo la dejé entrar. Sasuke era agresivo en su forma de besar y eso me gustaba. Era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para lograrlo. Sasuke tomó mi cabeza en sus manos y siguió besándome con pasión, mientras su amigo Naruto continuaba enjabonándome la espalda.

No habían pasado más de un par de minutos desde que ingresamos a la ducha cuando pude sentir como el miembro de Sasuke volvía a crecer. Lo tomé con la mano para sentirlo y percibir su endurecimiento. Sentía las pulsaciones de su cuerpo y como, con cada una de ellas, su miembro recibía la sangre masculina que le permitía seguir aumentando de tamaño.

Moví mi mano de arriba abajo por si el estímulo de nuestro beso y de verme desnuda no era suficiente para alcanzar la erección.

Naruto, por su parte, no se quedó con mi espalda, sino que lentamente continuaba explorando mi cuerpo con el jabón en su mano. Bajó sus manos desde mis hombros hasta mi cintura y sentí como se arrodilló detrás de mí. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y levanté el culo para darle a mi amigo Naruto una mejor vista de mi culo. Naruto dejó el jabón de lado y lamió el exterior de mi vagina con su lengua larga y húmeda. Un gemido trató de escapar de mi boca mientras Sasuke seguía besándome.

Dejé de besar a Sasuke porque el placer que la lengua de Naruto estaba provocando ahí abajo era demasiada estimulación para mi cuerpo. Empujé mi culo hacia el rostro de Naruto, tratando de que me lamiera toda y que no dejase de hacerlo. Puse mis manos en la cintura de Sasuke para sostenerme y Sasuke aprovechó la ocasión para poner una mano en mi cabeza y empujarla hacia abajo, hacia su miembro duro, al que ya había dejado de acariciar. Sasuke quería volver a sentir mi boca en su miembro y yo quería volver a sentir su miembro en mi boca.

Las gotas cálidas de la ducha seguían cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos. Por un momento las percibí como una molestia que se interponía entre los tres para poder tener sexo otra vez, pero con el paso de los segundos aprecié como el agua hacia que la situación se volviese más caliente aún.

Nunca había tenido sexo en la ducha con ninguna de mis parejas anteriores. Qué raro, pensé, que la primera vez haya sido con mis dos viejos amigos, aunque quizá así era como tendría que haber sido. Por algo eran mis amigos.

La lengua de Naruto seguía cada vez con mayor presión y rapidez jugando con los labios de mi vagina. Mi respiración se aceleraba y comencé a gemir, pero sabía que no podía quedarme disfrutando de esa sensación sino que tenía una tarea que cumplir. El miembro de Sasuke estaba duro y caliente frente a mi boca. Solo tenía que abrirla y saborearlo nuevamente. Me acerqué a su erección y abrí grande la boca para dejarlo entrar y Sasuke no tardó mucho en ingresar. Con mi lengua comencé a lamer la cabeza de su miembro, mientras que Sasuke se disponía a usar mi boca para satisfacer sus deseos más básicos.

Naruto seguía lamiéndome los labios de la vagina pero ahora también decidió introducir un dedo adentro. Sentí como Naruto con calma ingresaba con su dedo y acariciaba mi interior, mientras no dejaba de hacer de las suyas con su lengua. Era bueno tener amigos como Naruto y Sasuke, pensé. El miembro de Sasuke continuaba entrando y saliendo de mi boca, golpeando con cada penetración el fondo de mi garganta a la vez que el dedo de Naruto exploraba el interior de mi vagina y su lengua seguía lamiendo el exterior.

Estuvimos unos minutos jugando en la ducha, hasta que Sasuke quitó por fin su miembro de mi boca, sin haber acabado dentro. Se estaba reservando para meter su erección en mi vagina, supuse. Naruto también quitó su lengua y dedo de mi vagina y se levantó del suelo. Volviendo a tomar el jabón en sus manos, Naruto continuó pasándolo por mi cuerpo, una tarea que había interrumpido cuando mi amigo no había podido resistir el encanto de mi vagina y no tuvo otra alternativa que lamerla con su lengua experta.

Tenía ganas de que mis amigos volvieran a usarme y dominarme como habían hecho la noche anterior, pero también tenía paciencia y sabía que sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para que sucediese otra vez. Naruto le pasó el jabón a Sasuke, quien estando frente a mí, siguió enjabonando el frente de mi cuerpo, prestando especial atención a mis pechos y a mis sensibles pezones.

Una vez toda enjabonada, tenía que devolverles el favor a mis dos amigos. Tomé el jabón en mis manos y limpié el cuerpo de Naruto primero, aprovechando la ocasión para acariciar sus bíceps y abdominales y, por supuesto, su miembro, que recibió de mi parte un cuidado extra.

Cuando terminé con Naruto, me di vuelta y puse manos a la obra con Sasuke, que esperaba con ansias sentir mis manos recorrer su cuerpo.

Al cabo de varios minutos de enjabonarnos y de dejar que el agua limpiase nuestros cuerpos, Sasuke cerró el grifo y salimos los tres de la ducha. Naruto tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarme la espalda, mientras Sasuke también tomó una toalla pero él comenzó secándome las piernas.

Tenía a mis dos amigos cuidando de mi cuerpo como si yo fuese una reina y más no podía pedir.

Sasuke me secó con calma cada uno de los dedos de mis pies para luego seguir subiendo a lo largo de cada una de mis piernas. Naruto también se lo tomó con calma, acariciando con la toalla toda mi espalda.

Cuando terminó con la espalda, mi amigo se puse frente a mí y fregó su toalla sobre mis senos, donde se tomó más tiempo del que era necesario para cuidar de que estuviesen completamente secos. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, todo mi cuerpo estaba seco, excepto mi cabello que lo iba a tener que dejar húmedo.

Era el momento de devolver la cortesía. Tomé una toalla seca y me acerqué a Naruto. Comencé secándole el cabello corto, lo cual no fue difícil. Luego pasé la toalla por su rostro, lo que por alguna razón tonta nos hizo reír a los dos. Luego su pecho, al que presté especial atención, como también así a sus abdominales, a los cuales toqué más de la cuenta, aunque no escuché queja alguna de mi amigo. Esquivé intencionalmente su miembro duro; quería dejar lo mejor para el final, por lo que luego de secar sus piernas y su culo, ya podía dirigirme a la parte de su cuerpo que más me interesaba.

Secar su miembro llevaría solo unos pocos segundos, pero yo hice más que secarlo. Puse la toalla sobre su erección y comencé a moverla arriba abajo. Hubiera preferido hacerlo con mi mano directamente pero mi objetivo era secarlo, no masturbarlo, aunque la técnica que utilice podría haber sido más sencilla. Cuando Naruto comenzó a gemir tuve que frenar lo que estaba haciendo. No quería estimularlo demasiado; todavía el miembro de Naruto tenía cosas que hacer conmigo.

Sasuke recibió el mismo trato que su amigo Naruto. No quería que ninguno se sintiese celoso del otro. Eran mis mejores amigos y los iba a tratar a los dos por igual, como siempre hice durante todo el tiempo que nos conocimos. Noté que Sasuke estaba satisfecho con el trato que le di pero también supe que quería más, por lo que fue él quien me tomó de la mano y me llevó de vuelta a la cama, donde seguiríamos divirtiéndonos.

Al llegar a la cama, Sasuke se apresuró en acostarse sobre ella, con sus piernas levemente abiertas mostrando su miembro elevado. Con un gesto me hizo saber lo que quería de mí: tenía que montarlo. Perfecto, pensé. Me gustaba el poder que daba esa posición y sentí que ya era hora de tomar control de mi amigo.

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y de a poco fui bajando mi cuerpo hasta encontrar su miembro, que al tomar contacto con los labios de mi vagina hizo que se me escapase un ronroneo de mi boca. No tenía yo la paciencia como para esperar más tiempo, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado bajé mi cuerpo hasta sentir su miembro nuevamente dentro de mí. Sasuke gimió con fuerza al sentir, supuse, el calor de mi interior en su erección, y me tomó de la cadera con ambas manos. Cada vez que me elevaba y dejaba escapar un poco de su miembro de mi vagina, Sasuke me volvía a bajar con la fuerza de sus brazos, una y otra vez a un ritmo cada vez más veloz.

A pesar de que hacía pocos minutos que habíamos tomado una ducha, la actividad que estábamos realizando hizo que comenzáramos a sudar. Podía ver su cuerpo bronceado y resplandeciente por las gotas de sudor en su cuerpo, y supuse que él tenía la misma imagen con mi cuerpo.

—Más duro— le dije, —dame más duro. —Me había puesto más caliente de lo normal y había alzado la voz para expresar lo que quería de Sasuke, que no tardó en complacerme y aumentar el ritmo de su penetración.

—¿Te gusta sentir mi miembro duro adentro? — me preguntó Sasuke.

—Si, si, si...— le respondí entre gemidos. —Dame más, quiero más.

En ese momento sólo Sasuke y yo existíamos, habiéndome olvidado de Naruto. Sasuke era todo lo que necesitaba, especialmente la sensación de plenitud que sentía en mi interior. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alcanzase el orgasmo, lo podía sentir y sabía que faltaba poco, muy poco...

—Siiiii...— rugí como si fuera un animal. —Me vengo…

Continué gimiendo al sentir como mi cuerpo temblaba por el orgasmo que el miembro duro de Sasuke había causado. Me quedé sin aliento y colapsé sobre su el cuerpo de mi amigo, que continuaba penetrándome aunque ahora a un menor ritmo. Podía sentirlo dentro mientras lentamente volvía la energía a mi cuerpo. Levanté la mirada y le di un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke, quien me devolvió una sonrisa.

Fue al terminar con el orgasmo cuando mi mente volvió a la habitación y me percaté que Naruto estaba detrás de mí. Giré la cabeza y me sentí algo mal al verlo sólo tocándose el miembro mientras me veía siendo penetrada por su amigo. Sasuke no había quitado su miembro de mi vagina por lo que Naruto tenía todavía que esperar su turno. O al menos eso pensaba, ya que Naruto se acercó a donde estaba montando a Sasuke con intenciones de penetrarme.

—¿Hay lugar para dos? —me preguntó.

No sé que hubiera hecho Naruto si le hubiera dicho que no, pero eso no sucedió, ya que a un amigo no se le puede negar nada. Naruto apuntó su erección hacia mi vagina, en la que ya estaba su amigo, quien no tenía intenciones de abandonarme. Sentí como el miembro de Naruto se trataba de abrir paso hacia mi vagina, aunque con dificultad. Sasuke frenó su lento pero constante movimiento de penetración para permitirle a Naruto insertar su miembro.

Nunca antes había sido penetrada por dos hombres a la vez. No me imaginé que pudiera ser posible tener dos miembros dentro de mi vagina, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban trabajando juntos para lograrlo. Yo seguía acostada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras que Naruto empujaba con toda su fuerza para poder ingresar dentro y acompañar a su amigo. Luego de unos intentos, Naruto lo logró. Ya tenía a mis dos amigos en mi interior.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron ahora con la penetración, metiendo y retirando sus firmes miembros de mi vagina, mientras yo cerraba los ojos para poder experimentar sin distracciones esta nueva sensación que sentía en mi cuerpo. Esta doble penetración era algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, y menos aun con Sasuke y Naruto. No me pude imaginar que había pasado exactamente en las últimas horas desde nuestro reencuentro hasta llegar este preciso momento en donde Sasuke y Naruto compartían mi vagina entre ellos. Sea lo que sea que mis amigos habían hecho para lograr seducirme y convencerme de ser compartida entre ellos, lo importante ahora era disfrutar y dejarme llevar por la pasión.

—Ay, si...— dije entre gemidos, —sigan así.

Sasuke y Naruto siguieron con su plan y continuaron penetrándome con sus duros miembros. Esto era lo que quería, lo que estaba necesitando: sentirlos a los dos a la vez dentro de mí. Era una experiencia sensual y sexual como nunca antes había experimentado o imaginado.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto, piel contra piel, mientras se escuchaban en la habitación los gemidos obscenos que salían de nuestras bocas. Podía sentir el sudor de sus cuerpos, como me imaginaba que ellos también podían sentir el mío, fruto del esfuerzo de una actividad inalcanzable para muchos amigos, pero que yo tuvo la suerte de vivir.

—Mas...— les dije a mis amigos, —quiero más.

Naruto y Sasuke aumentaron el ritmo de la penetración y pude sentirlos entrando y saliendo de mi interior con mayor rapidez. Estaba desesperada por sentir sus miembros calientes dentro de mi cuerpo, del roce de nuestros cuerpos uno contra otro, yo en el medio de un trío rodeada de dos hombres apuestos y corpulentos, sus músculos compactos y sólidos.

Naruto frenó su ritmo y retiro su miembro de mi interior. Creo que no quería, o no podía, compartirme con Sasuke. Ambos eran demasiados grandes para mi vagina, y si bien estuvieron juntos durante estos últimos minutos, era obvio que sólo uno podía estar dentro. Naruto, sin embargo, no quiso quedarse como un observador, sino que hizo lo que su amigo Sasuke había hecho la noche anterior. Viendo mi otro agujero libre, tuvo la genial idea de penetrarme por ahí, por mi ano. No sabía si Naruto era un fanático del sexo anal como su amigo; quizá esta sería la primera vez que metería su miembro en el culo de una mujer. Si era así, yo entonces quería que esta fuese una experiencia inolvidable para Naruto.

Su miembro estaba lubricado por los jugos vaginales que producía mi cuerpo en exceso. Tenía la vía libre para entrar dentro sin ningún problema. Sentí como la cabeza de su miembro tocaba mi entrada posterior y como, lentamente, Naruto hacía presión para ingresarla dentro.

Sasuke no se había detenido y seguía penetrándome, más rápido que antes ahora que Naruto le había dejado más espacio para su miembro.

—Si, si, si...— pedí a gritos como una loca. —Quiero tu miembro dentro, ya... ¡ya!— Mi nivel de calentura había alcanzado un límite nunca antes experimentado. No era yo una mujer de gritar en la cama; me daba vergüenza hacerlo, sentía que no era apropiado para una mujer tener esa actitud impúdica durante el sexo. Sin embargo, con mis amigos, o me sentía muy cómoda y libre o lo nuevo de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo hizo que mis inhibiciones desaparecieran y pudiese pedir lo que quería de ellos. Lo quería tener a Naruto dentro de mi culo; eso era lo que necesitaba y eso es lo que le hice saber.

Naruto siguió mi orden y, tomándome de la cadera, empujó su miembro dentro. Podía sentir como ingresaba centímetro a centímetro dentro de mí.

El calor de su miembro generaba una impresión en mí especial. Naruto era grande y tenía su erección muy dura, por lo que su entrada dilataba y ensanchaba mi ano como Sasuke lo había hecho la noche anterior. Naruto se lo tomó con calma, yendo de a poco, con cuidado de no lastimarme. Yo, en cambio, alzaba la voz para pedirle que se apresurara, que no tuviera piedad conmigo y que me diera lo que merecía.

Luego de unos segundos interminables, Naruto tocó fondo. Lo supe porque su vello me hacía cosquillas en el culo. Naruto comenzó su retirada mientras yo deliraba de placer ante las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Me había vuelto loca por sus miembros, y no podía imaginar el momento en que ambos dejarían de estar dentro de mí. Por suerte, para ese momento todavía faltaba mucho, por lo que regresé mi atención a sus cuerpos desnudos contra el mío, y en especial, a sus miembros duros y sólidos en mi interior.

Naruto y Sasuke, Sasuke y Naruto, grandes amigos de la infancia que me estaban usando para su deleite personal. Estaba siendo penetrada por ambos, en el medio de un sándwich sexual, dos varoniles hombres en cada extremo.

Sasuke comenzó a gruñir cada vez con mayor intensidad. Su respiración pude sentir que se incrementaba cada vez más rápido. Era cuestión de segundos, pensé, antes de volver a sentirlo nuevamente. Naruto también había incrementado su ritmo de ataque anal, entrando cada vez con más prisa en mi interior. Sasuke iba a acabar primero. Lo supe porque segundos antes de sentir sus chorros de semen caliente en el fondo de mi vagina, Sasuke me había mordido fuerte en el hombro. Sabía que me dejaría una marca que duraría por días, pero creo que en su calentura no lo pensó. Lo dejé que me mordiese, que saborease mi cuerpo. Fueron más de cinco chorros que Sasuke tuvo la cortesía de darme; cada uno de ellos provocó en mí un gemido de regocijo y de placer.

Naruto estaba también cerca de acabar. Su ritmo continuaba sin pausa, mientras que un fuerte gruñido salía de su boca. Sasuke seguía en mi interior, con su miembro aún duro aunque relajándose, cuando Naruto dejó salir de su erección su ardiente semen. Lo sentí dentro de mi ano, donde yo siempre había pensado que un hombre nunca debería ingresar, aunque esta experiencia me hizo cambiar de opinión. Tenía tres agujeros que mis amigos tenían todo derecho de usar, lo cual habían hecho estas últimas horas en las que estuvimos juntos.

La sensación del semen de mis dos amigos dentro de mi cuerpo era la señal que mi cuerpo estaba esperando para alcanzar su propio orgasmo.

Sentí las ondas de placer que se iban extendiendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, el calor que invadía mi cuerpo mientras seguía sintiendo el semen caliente y los miembros de Sasuke y Naruto aún dentro de mí. Lancé un grito confuso de gozo por lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior y en mi mente.

Naruto colapsó sobre mi cuerpo y quedamos los tres quietos, uno sobre otro, recuperando el aliento luego de una sesión de sexo que había parecido que hubiese durado por horas. Naruto, al cabo de un tiempo, removió su miembro de mi culo y sentí el vacío que dejaba en mi interior, y como su semen trataba de deslizarse hacia el exterior. Apreté con fuerza mis nalgas para cerrarle el paso y poder sentir su semen por más tiempo dentro de mí.

Me di vuelta y, muy a pesar mío, dejé salir al miembro de Sasuke. Ya no estaba erecto, pero igual seguía estando grande. Su semen también buscaba escapar de mi interior, pero logré retener un poco dentro. Me acosté en medio de la cama, con Naruto y Sasuke a cada uno de mis lados.

Estábamos los tres boca arriba, mirando el techo, descansando y reviviendo, seguramente, lo que habíamos hecho. Nuestra respiración fue poco a poco volviendo a un ritmo normal. En el aire podía sentirse el inconfundible aroma del sexo. Al final nos quedamos dormidos en la cama. Estábamos muy cansados como para hacer otra cosa que tomar una merecida siesta.

Eran seguramente pasados el mediodía cuando me desperté al sentir a Sasuke levantarse de la cama. Fue al baño y tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secar su cuerpo del sudor que nuestra actividad sexual había producido. Naruto y yo también nos levantamos y nos secamos. Sasuke fue a buscar nuestra ropa en la sala y nos vestimos.

Los acompañe a la puerta para despedirlos. Naruto me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso apasionado en la boca. Dejé que lo hiciera y estuvimos un buen tiempo sintiendo nuestras lenguas y labios. Al dejar de besarnos, Sasuke me tomó del rostro con sus manos y me besó con esa agresividad que tanto lo caracteriza. También lo dejé y jugamos unos minutos con nuestras lenguas.

Era momento de despedirnos y seguir con nuestras vidas. No sabía que iba a suceder a partir de ahora. Quizá nos volveríamos a separar y sólo quedaría esta experiencia sexual como recuerdo de nuestro reencuentro.

—Bueno...— empecé a decir cuando Sasuke finalmente dejó de besarme.

—Nos vamos a ver de nuevo, ¿verdad? —me preguntó Naruto.

—Por supuesto— dijo Sasuke antes de que pudiera contestarle. —Hay tantas cosas que no nos dijimos ni hicimos. Deberíamos volver a reencontrarnos.

Sonreí a ambos. —Me parece bien—dije. —Me gustaría volver a reencontrarme con vosotros.

Me quedé en la puerta viendo como partían hacia sus respectivos hogares. No estaba completamente segura de cómo seguiría nuestra relación. ¿Acaso volveríamos a juntarnos los tres para otra noche de sexo y placer? ¿O nos volveríamos a ver para solo hablar y contarnos todo lo que no tuvimos tiempo de decirnos? ¿Qué sucedería si sólo uno de ellos quisiera juntarse conmigo? ¿Acaso tenía que elegir entre los dos o podía tenerlos a ambos otra vez?

Dejé esas cuestiones para otro momento. Lo importante no era lo que podía llegar a pasar sino lo que realmente pasó.

Volví a la cama, me acosté y cerré los ojos. Estaba reviviendo la reunión que tuvo con Sasuke y Naruto, desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos la noche anterior hasta el momento en que los despedí en la puerta. Pero especialmente reviví en mi mente los momentos en que sentí a mis amigos dentro de mi cuerpo, sus miembros duros dándome un placer que nunca antes había tenido. Un placer que estaba segura que volvería a experimentar otra vez con ellos.


End file.
